Fate's Decision
by BloodyGoodTime
Summary: His mother Dead. His Twin brother lost for six months. Things couldn't get worse for young Ichigo Kurosaki, that is until Fate decides to mate him with a crazed blue haired vampire brute. Rated M for a reason. Vamp!Grimmjow. GrimmIchi. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy~ BGT**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY! I do not own bleach, sadly, though I wish I did. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Read, enjoy & review~**

**~XXX~**

_Ichigo POV_

"Humans….we sleep, we eat, we shit, and we fuck. It's like a cycle. We do it on instinct, the instinct to survive and the instinct to reproduce, but as beings with a conscience we are also given knowledge, and with this knowledge we gain power. The instinct to gain power and dominate. Unlike any other species inhabiting earth we mercilessly kill and slaughter each other knowing full well it's wrong. We beat our own offspring and hell we even let our own kind starve. We have the instinct to gain power, and with that power we give ourselves a good life, supposedly. We think that we are on top…but I think there's something else. I think we've gained too much power, I think it's gone to our heads…Don't you think, King?"

I sat there, my mouth gaping, bewilderment etched across my face. I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to reply to something like that? I just dumbly shook my head yes in response to his ridiculous statement and question. He chuckled slightly, his golden orbs shined in the moonlight and his pale skin reflecting it off.

"Well…" he began getting to his feet and off the green grass that surrounded us and dusting his pants off for any loose dirt or weeds, "I guess you'll understand someday". He ruffled my orange hair softly and with that, he walked off, leaving me there in the park, confused and pondering over what he had said.

If I had known that was the last thing I would have ever heard from my twin brother, I would have been more into it, asked him more questions, wondered why he had felt and thought that way. But I didn't, I just sat there dumbly. It's been six months and he is still gone, nobodies seen him, no phone calls, no nothing. It's like he just vanished from thin air.

My names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. I had flaming orange hair, a bad attitude problem, a troubled past and my twin brother, Shiro, he disappeared. The only people left in my life are my two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, My father, and my friends; Ishida, a prick. Inoue, a ditzy girl with as big of a smile as her bra size. Rukia, an annoying midget who always seems to know me too well. Renji, a red pineapple head. And Chad, A big muscled guy with a big heart.

I flicked the cancer stick carelessly to frost covered ground, staring up at the slowly rising full moon in annoyance. I came here almost every night, kind of like how we visited my mother's grave every year, and I would smoke a cigarette before walking back home. Tonight however, a couple of my friends had tagged along, they were friends with Shiro so it's not surprise the wanted to. Inoue placed the bundles of white roses she had found on the ground next to the cross my father had placed. Renji just stood there, his hands buried in his pockets where they always seemed to be, and Rukia beside him, latched onto his arm, silent tears spilling over her eyes. It was no secret that she had had a crush on my elder twin, who didn't? He was what had held us all together.

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said, cutting through the endless silence that had stretched out, I turned my head in her direction, she looked on at me with sad eyes "It's getting late, we should head home"

I smiled lightly and nodded, grabbing my forgotten school bag from the ground and letting it hang loosely from my shoulder. We were all still in our school uniform, we had been out here since school had ended, nothing better to do on a Friday night.

"You guys can stay at my house if you want" I finally spoke up, my voice hoarse and dry "My dad won't care".

"I can't I'm visiting my grandparents for the weekend, I would have loved to though!" Inoue chirped, grabbing the rest of her things before turning and heading for the park exit "Bye! See you guys later!".

"I'm taking Rukia back with me to her house, I promised I wouldn't leave her alone so…" Renji stated, grabbing said girls hand, she twitched an eyebrow and bonked the red head's head.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" she scolded, her eyes twinkling lightly. I nodded again cooley, I wasn't going to get worked up because I was left out, I understood and didn't mind being alone in my room.

"K well I'm heading home, Yuzu will kill me if I am late for dinner again" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head. It was going to be a long weekend. Renji nodded and bid farewell to his orange headed friend, Rukia bidding hers as well, before they went their separate ways with Ichigo, leaving him again all alone.

I scowled and kicked the dirt below him, I really hated weekends.

~XXXX~

_Normal POV_

"Ichi-nii! You're home late again!" Yuzu scolded as her elder brother as he entered their little clinic home. He'd been gone past eight and late for dinner once again.

"ICHIIIIII- go?" Isshin began but stopped as he saw the look on his sons face, bags hang loosely under his eyes, tear stained red cheeks shaded over by his orange locks, and dead lifeless brown orbs.

"I'm not hungry… I'm going to bed" Ichigo grumbled, brushing past his fathers and smiling briefly at his two sisters before heading off to his bedroom.

"Ichigo you can't keep not eating! Look at yourself! You're already thin and sickly looking, the only time you ever eat is whenever we make you or your friends are over!" Karin screeched, having enough of Ichigo torturing himself. Ichigo turned around and ruffled his sister black hair.

"Ok Karin, I'll eat more I promise" Ichigo promised, turning back around and disappearing inside his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"But…but-" Karin started but was cut off as Ichigo's door shut behind him, "That's what you said the last time…"

Ichigo sighed deeply and fell down atop his bed, bouncing softly before settling on the silky sheets. It's not that he didn't want to eat, he just was honestly never hungry, and the thought of eating dinner without his twin made me sick to his stomach.

He was tired of my daily routine; Get up, eat (if forced to do so), go to school, visit Shiro's spot, go home, do homework, then go to bed. Day in a day out, he was growing tired of it all. Ichigo longed for something new, something exciting, something that would bring the light back into his eyes. He began to see the logic in his twin's speech.

He glanced out the window at the moon, it shined back at him. Groaning to himself once more he stripped himself of his school clothes, tossing them to the floor, then sliding under his bed sheets for yet another dreamless night.

~XXXX~

"Ichi-nii! I command you eat this bacon!" Yuzu yelped in as high as a voice as she could manage, waking up the stark naked boy from his deep slumber. Ichigo jolted up at the sound of his sisters voice, and nearly drooled over at the smell of her bacon, he was unusually hungry this morning. Being half asleep as he was, he was unaware he was in the nude and removed the blanket that covered his body.

"B-bacon…" Ichigo groaned reached forward to the bacon. Yuzu blushed crimson and quickly set the bacon down on her elder brother dresser before jolting from his messy room, pressing her gown covered back against his doorframe.

"I-ichigo, p-put on some clothes!" Yuzu stuttered before running off to the kitchen where her father and sister stared at her in question. Ichigo flushed and grabbed his forgotten briefs on the floor, hurriedly sliding them on before devouring the savory bacon his sister had made.

"Ichigo you really shouldn't sleep naked, you scare Yuzu" Karin laughed as her brother entered the kitchen with his empty plate. Ichigo blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders; he had gotten dressed in his usual attire; black skinny jeans, a studded green belt, a neon green shirt, a black zip up hoodie, and converses.

"Shut up, it was hot last night" Ichigo scowled, almost breaking into a smile, almost.

"Where are you going?" Isshin asked, trying to put up his 'I'm a tough father and I worry' façade. Ichigo rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Out, need something new, need fresh air" Ichigo replied and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, grabbing a cup of fresh orange juice and chugging it down.

"Alright I permit you to go, but be back before dinner!" Isshin declared, resting hs foot up on the chair in a manly position. Karin frowned and pushed her father lightly, causing the grown man to tip over losing his balance, and fall to the tiled floor.

"I was going to go anyways, with or without your permission, I'm 17 for pete sake" Ichigo informed his shocked father before heading out the front door, but not before hearing his father wail to their dead mother.

"OH MASAKI! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR CHILDREN WHAT HAS-"

Ichigo scowled as the cool moist air whipped around him. He took a deep breath in and trudged down the wet concrete, he didn't exactly know where he was going; he just needed to get away from everything.

The sky was clouded heavily with dark puffy clouds, threatening to spill over with rain. Ichigo ignored the threatening rain and took in the building surrounding him. Everything seemed so vibrant today, despite the weather.

One place led to another and he found himself in front of his mother's grave. He only visited whenever he was really depressed or whenever it was 'that time of the year'. He frowned to himself and stared at her small grave. First his mother and now Shiro. He couldn't help but reminisce on the day his mother had died, it had after all, been entirely his fault.

_Flashback_

_ "Ichigo! Don't rush! We will be home soon I promise!" a very tired Masaki yelped as her small bundle of orange tugged her past the stores to their small clinic home._

_ "But mommy, you promised you would take me a Shiro to the zoo when we get home! I wanna hurry up!" a small eight years old Ichigo whined, tugging harder on his mother's hand. Masaki smiled seeing as she did bring this upon herself when she promised that to Ichigo._

_ "Alright but watch out for cars Ichigo" Masaki warned. Ichigo nodded ad continued to pull her along when his little eyes caught sight of something. There was a cat, it was black and in the middle of the road. It looked so helpless and lonely, and it didn't seem to notice the car heading its way. Ichigo reached out for it and tried to shoo it but the cat didn't seem to take notice of him. Ichigo let go of his mother's hand and took a shot at saving the poor cat. _

_ "Ichigo no!" Masaki screeched, she lurched forward and pushed Ichigo the extra step to the other side, but in doing so….._

_End of flashback_

"All for a fucking cat…" Ichigo hissed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. He ran a hand through his orange locks lazily "Bye mom…",Ichigo turned and left the cemetery, so much for a good day. "I suppose I'll visit Shiro before heading home, Its only about an hour's walk from here, ah well, it's not like there's anything fun waiting at home"

Ichigo got side tracked along the way, he had ran into a very annoyed Ishida who insisted on Ichigo help him carry his grocery's to his house, then he had to help some old lady cross the street. Then some punks tried to pick a fight with him so he wound up beating the shit out of them. It was tiring, and before he knew it, dusk was approaching. He quickly made his way to the park and sat down beside his twin's monument.

"God dammit" Ichigo gasped falling back against the wet cut grass "This town is going to kill me too one day".

Everyone expected too much of everyone else. That's the way the town rolled, you helped, gained some social status but if you did one thing bad, it spread like a wild fire and everyone seemed to hate you. Ridiculous.

"S-stop!" A shrill scream broke loose. Ichigo froze, it was a woman's cry and it sounded very close to him, too close. It was probably a rapist or thug trying to get something from her. Ichigo scowled and leaned up to get ready to kick the man's ass but was shocked at what he found.

A woman, lifted lightly of the ground, her brown hair falling to her shoulder and the life draining from her ice blue eyes slowly, she gripped onto a man's shoulders, her beautiful face consorted in pain as the thing clinging to her neck drained her agonizingly slowly. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and watched, the only thing he could manage at the moment, as her arms fell to her sides, and the color drained from her face before the man holding her let go and she crumpled to the ground, dead.

Ichigo's mouth was open and he watched as her body thumped to the ground before locking eyes with glowing red ones. Shivers racked up Ichigo's slim body as the creature like man stalked forward to him, his feet seemed glued to the earth and his voice lost in his own throat.

"Boo" the man flashed in a blue blur and appeared in front of him, his eyes faded to cyan blue that never left Ichigo's honey brown ones. Ichigo blinked and stumbled back from the man in front of him. He was gorgeous, almost god like.

The man had an electric blue mess of hair atop his head, a masculine body, and silky pale skin that hid beneath the dark clothing he wore. Ichigo's hidden desires screamed at him to tear the remaining clothing from the man, but his conscience new better after all, this man had just killed a woman. Speaking of which, her blood still lingered at the man's plump pale lips.

"Are you scared?" the man asked in a voice to sinful to be human, it entranced Ichigo. The man smirked and traced his hand down Ichigo's face lightly, starting from his temple and pausing at the teenagers neck.

Ichigo was about as scared as he was intrigued by the strange man, his fear emitted and radiated off of his boy, only feeding to the man's sick hunger and gigantic smirk.

"I asked you a question boy…" the man reminded before leaning in and nuzzling Ichigo's neck and whispering "I don't like being ignored". Ichigo's throat was dry and his voice refused to come out so he simply nodded against the man.

The stranger threw his head back a barked out in laughter, ruffling the orange carrot locks.

"Hmmm most humans would have pissed themselves by now, you are very interesting, you fear me yet you look at me with such lusty eyes, what's your name kid" the man questioned, clicking his tongue. Ichigo snapped out of his trance like state and glared at the blue haired murderer.

"I'm not a kid and I'm not telling you my name, murderer" Ichigo hissed as he scowled at the man. The man's hand shot back out and gripped Ichigo's neck, lifting his body easily off the ground and mashing their noses together.

"Funny, I don't seem to remember saying you couldn't, now tell me or you're next, what's your name" the man repeated.

"I-Ichigo…K-Kurosaki" Ichigo stuttered as he gasped for breath when the man's hand left his throat as quickly as it came.

"Hmmm strawberry? It suits you. Well Ichigo sorry for meeting you on these kind of terms, don't bother telling the police, they will never believe you, and I can guarantee you will be seeing me soon" the man paused and glanced over Ichigo's body once more "Very soon…". The man leaned forward and pressed his bloody cold lips onto Ichigo's plump quivering ones.

And then he vanished, Ichigo gasped and frantically looked around, not only had the man disappeared but the woman's body as well. They both had vanished just as quickly as Shiro had. Questions buzzed throughout Ichigo's head.

Was this what happened to Shiro?

Was he going to die?

Who was that man?

What was that man?

Ichigo fell to his knees and crumpled to the wet ground, the clouds finally breaking loose and raining down on the unconscious Ichigo.

**~XXX~**

**End. For now my dear readers, more to come. So how was it? Please do review~ BGT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am fast paced in some parts, I am not a perfect off the top writer, I'm still learning, and then again I am also not the worst. I try, so don't give me any errors that I make, (unless it is a name or misunderstandings and what not's). I absolutely appreciate how many people are following this story already~ Please do review~ BGT. = w =**

**~XXX~**

Grimmjow was both enthralled and enraged at the same time. He has finally met his mate, his imprinted one and a very sexy one none the least, but there was one problem. He was human and not just any kind of human, a teenager. He was interesting at some points though, but he wanted nothing more than to see that face in pain or in fear. It had started out as a normal night.

He woke up, his throat burning like hell, literally. So he dressed himself in his normal attire and left out for 'breakfast'. Normally he went into downtown for some junky or slut in an alley but this time he felt the need for blood that was clean and pure, blood that would sate the burning hell a little longer and not leave a bitter drug taste.

He had found himself stalking around the park when he saw a woman, she was pretty but her scent had carried the fact that she was indeed a virgin. From his birth he was taught never to give a damn about humans so it didn't bother him about who she was or if she had a boyfriend or who her family was. It didn't matter; all that had mattered at the moment was the burning feeling coursing throughout his throat, and the thick rich blood pumping through her neck.

With one leap he had her in his arms, lifted off the ground, she had managed to give a small scream but was quickly silenced when his enlarged canines prodded and embedded themselves into the junction on her neck. He didn't notice the wide amber eyes locked onto the scene at first.

Once her blood filled his mouth it was all he could think of, it was so sweet, and differed from his usually intake, she was O+ a nice combination with her virgin taste. He had found himself groaning as her life essence filled him. That's when he noticed another presence nearby, he could feel the fear radiating from the other one yet strangely they didn't run, or scream for that matter.

Well Grimmjow wasn't going to quit eating just so he could see some bimbo watching him eat so he did what any other man would do and finished the woman off before letting her dead body fall lazily to the ground. Now when he turned around he expected some blonde bimbo to be watching him, maybe even a cherry red head but no, when he turned around it felt like his dead heart had jumped to life.

The kid had a tall feminine frame, his orange to good to be true locks spiked up in random directions naturally and his bangs framing his face in just the right way. Grimmjow eyes narrowed as he locked eye contact with the human. A sweet mixture of lust and fear swirled within those brown orbs and Grimmjow found himself stalking forward before zooming up and startling the boy.

"Boo". Grimmjow was amused at the boy's reaction as he stumbled backwards stupidly, it was almost cute. Even though it was obvious Grimmjow had to ask the kid.

"Are you scared" He whispered, reaching forward and tracing his cold fingers along the boys face and down to his neck for an extra effect of scaring the kid. His cold fingers felt so alive when they touched the boy smooth creamy pulsing skin. A part of him wanted to drain the kid dry while the other half wanted nothing more than to thoroughly ravish him into the soft ground. He wasn't satisfied with the boy not answering; he really wanted to hear the voice behind the beautiful face.

"I asked you a question boy…" he reminded, leaning forward and nuzzling the carrot tops neck, enjoying the smell that radiated off of it, it sent his mind into utter bliss, "I don't like being ignored"

He expected the kid to croak or beg for his life but all he could do was muster a small weak nod, it sent Grimmjow into a state of laughter. He threw his head back and laughed deeply and ruffled the orange locks, they felt like silk running through his fingers.

"Hmmm most humans would have pissed themselves by now, you are very interesting, you fear me yet you look at me with suck lusty eyes, what's your name", Grimmjow was surprised as the boy snapped out of his trance like state and glared up at him, no one had ever glared at him like that, well maybe Tousen on occasion but no _human_…

"I'm not a kid, and I'm not telling you my name, murderer" the kid spoke up, his voice surprised Grimmjow, it was light and too damn seductive for the kids own good. But the kid had rejected him when he asked for his name that just wouldn't do.

He shot his hand out quickly, too fast for the human eye to catch and lifted the kids light body of the ground by his throat, gripping with enough force to choke him but not break his neck. And he mashed their noses together, it felt so damn good to be that close to the boy but it felt even better to him when the boys fear spiked up.

"Funny, I don't remember saying you couldn't, now tell me or your next, what's your name?" He repeated dangerously, he enjoyed watching as the boy tried to collect enough air to even manage speaking.

"I-Ichigo….K-Kurosaki" the kid gasped and he let him go, it was a cute name, he liked the ring to it and it even matched the boy.

"Hmmm strawberry? It suits you. Well Ichigo sorry for meeting you on these kinds of terms, don't bother telling the police, they will never believe you, and I can guarantee you will be seeing me soon" He spared a quick glance over of Ichigo's submissive and vulnerable state, licking his lips before whispering "very soon."

It was sad that he had to leave, he couldn't take Ichigo tonight, it was far too soon, he would more than likely collect him the next night, the boy would more than likely come back to this very same spot, they were connected, even the blindest man on earth could see that. Ichigo wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, he would be too scared and confused, and the next day he would grow sick and then he would come here. It's the way fat rolled and Ichigo could do nothing to stop it.

Before he left Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Ichigo's, unressponding warm ones, then in the blink of an eye, he and the woman's body were out of sight and heading home to his families mansion.

Of course the head master, Aizen would be thoroughly pissed on the fact the he had yet again refused to drink the blood that was supplied by the hospital nearby, and not to mention that instead of his usually junkie he had feasted on a young virgin. But honestly Grimmjow could care less at the moment.

He burst through the front main doors of the large place, tossing the corpse to the shocked ghoul guard posted at the front door and brushed past his surprised brethren and locking his cyan ones with dark brown ones.

"You have killed another?" Aizen stated knowingly, Grimmjow nodded lazily and brushed his hand through his electric blue hair. Grimmjow didn't care, he could give a flying dead man ass, and the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was the thought of meeting Ichigo once more.

"You know you're supposed to feed within the mansion and restrain yourself why do you still refuse?" Tousen asked from beside Aizen, honestly the man was like a dog, well he was.

"You know I hate the taste you blind mongrel so let's drop it" Grimmjow growled back. Tousen growled deeply but was silenced by Aizen's hand rising up to stop him. He was seated at the front of the main room as usual, in his throne like chair, able to view all of his clan.

"Grimmjow that was inappropriate to say to my dear friend, what has gotten you so riled up even with fresh blood flowing through you?" Aizen asked, his eyes narrowing and quirking one eyebrow at the younger one to lie him.

"I'm sure you know already…" Grimmjow replied, glowering at Aizen as he smirked.

"Yes I do, as keen as ever Grimmjow, so who is the child" Aizen announced loud enough as too every vampire in the room could here and all attention went to Grimmjow who threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Well…" Grimmjow started turning his direction to a dark corner where two figure lie beside each other on the couch "You never told us you had a twin brother Kurosaki…."

Golden orbs flashed and Shiro was up in Grimmjow's face, his hand against his throat and his teeth bared, the action only caused Grimmjow's smile to grow bigger.

~XXX~

_' "What's the matter?" the sinful voice spoke once more, Ichigo shivered and curled In on himself, why did it hurt so much now? _

_ "It hurts" he whimpered sadly, rubbing his arms as the cold atmosphere clung to his shaking form._

_ "Come to me …. I can make it all better….." Ichigo cracked his eyes open, only seeing darkness…._

_ "W-where?" Ichigo moaned out in, pain scratching at his body like a stray pissed off cat._

_ "You know where….." ' _

"Ichi nii!" Yuzu cried out once more, shaking her elder brother harshly as he writhed on couch, shivering. Karin paced around the kitchen, frantically searching for pain reliever for her brother.

Isshin came out of their hallway with a thick blanket and draped it over Ichigo's still wet body, tucking it under him and scooping his son up in his arms. Ichigo unconsciously leaned in closer to his father.

"Shhhhhh it will be alright" Isshin cooed softly, worried dearly for his son, he carried him to their bathroom, he laid Ichigo down , resting his head on a towel he had placed and hurriedly stripped his son down to his bare state. He reached back, pulling the shower curtain back and filling their tub full of steamy hot water. Isshin lightly picked Ichigo up and placed him in the tub, sighing in relief as Ichigo's lithe body stopped shivering and settled into the bath.

"D-dad…" Ichigo groaned out dryly, his eye lids fluttering slightly.

"Y-yes Ichigo?" Isshin stuttered, fearful tears streamed down his face still, he laced his fingers with Ichigo's trembling ones.

"G-get o-o-out I'm n-n-naked" Ichigo trembled with a small smile. Isshin smiled slightly and patted his sons head softly.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Isshin questioned "Do you want anything?"

"A new p-pair of clothes and some morphine would be nice…." Ichigo joked.

"I'll get you some clothes and some Midol" Isshin responded, getting up exiting the small tiled bathroom.

Ichigo sighed deeply and recalled the earlier events and his previous company, he was scared, very scared, where was he, what time was it, how long had been out in the park, where had the man gone to. Ichigo's heart trembled within his chest at the very memory of those icy fingers wrapped around his throat.

~XXX~

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, her light pink scarf bounce lightly against her brown coat, his eyes widening briefly but he returned the surprise hug gratefully.

"H-hey" Ichigo managed out, he was still in bed, too sick to get, the weather had really taken its toll on him last night. He was sick, with a fever high fever and every muscle in his body screamed in pain and hate when he tried to move.

"What happened? I was so worried you idiot!" Rukia cried hugging tighter in an 'almost gonna kill you but I love you' grip.

"I-I…" Ichigo paused, would he be putting his friend in danger because of this? He didn't want to take the chance, not now. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately… once I was under the stars, I just fell asleep…"

"Baka!" Rukia screeched bonking her orange headed friend on the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped.

"Kurosaki, are you sure, usually you're a light sleeper, I don't really see how you could sleep through wind and rain beating down on you. And you're sisters said that you were moaning in pain when they found you." Ishida stated, almost scaring the piss out of Ichigo.

"Jeez! I'm fine really" Ichigo half smiled, Ishida and Renji stood by the doorway, none too happy.

"You reek Ichigo" Renji joked, holding his nose.

"And you smell like daisies…" Ichigo shot back sarcastically, he attempted to sit up, but his muscles resisted so he wound up flopping back down with a pained groan.

"You sure you don't want my dad to check you out?" Ishida asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine just… where's Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo averted, changing the subject.

"School, it's Monday, you were out all day and all night, you're dad stood by and took care of you though, asked us to stop by before we went to school to see if you were still awake and to give you this…" Rukia tossed Ichigo a small medicine bottle, Ichigo caught it smoothly and glanced inside at the small tablets.

"What are they for?" Ichigo asked, shaking the bottle in annoyance, he hated pills.

"Pain mostly, it's not morphine but that shit will knock you out" Renji gleamed, flashing a wolfish grin.

"Gee thanks…" Ichigo rolled his eyes and laid the bottle on his desk beside his bed.

"You know you can tell us anything… right Ichigo" Rukia almost whispered, her eyes seemed glazed over "If there's something, anything you want to tell us…then…" Ichigo froze; this action did not go unnoticed by Ishida, who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"Mah Mah, you worry yourself too much, gonna get wrinkles Rukia" Ichigo laughed lightly, waving his hand at her "I already told you, I fell asleep that's all"

"O-ok" Rukia smiled and hopped off of Ichigo's bed grabbing her school bag, her blue skirt bouncing slightly.

"See ya later Ichi" Renji waved, following Rukia like a dog.

"Call me if anything happens… Kurosaki" Ishida said before taking his leave as well.

Ichigo waited, he heard the sound of the three friends walking down his stairs, then the sound of the front door opening and then finally closing. _Bigno. _ He shot out of bed, ignoring the pain as best as he could and limped to his desktop, cutting it on quickly.

The Google logo popped up and Ichigo quickly typed in his question.

_'Disappearances in Karakura'_

Lists of possibilities popped up, Ichigo scrolled through and latched onto disappearance after disappearance. In a total of 12 years, 100 people had gone missing. Some sites even called it the '_Cursed town'._

That's when he saw it. It was a link to the sight and the description one word caught his sight '_Vampire'._ Ichigo quickly clicked onto it, a photo popped up, it was that of a woman, she was in an alley, caution tape around the scene, blood pooled around her neck. Ichigo nearly gagged at the sight of those life less eyes yet scrolled down further, another picture, this of her neck, it showed two gaping holes that were caked around with dried blood, fresh blood still seeming to ooze out of it. Ichigo scrolled over and clicked the big red x in the corner, pushing away from his desk, and limping out to the bathroom.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" Ichigo murmured to himself as he pushed the bathroom door open. He trudged to the toilet, one whole day of sleep catching up quickly to his bladder. He released himself as fast as he could, not wanting to stand up much longer, his legs still shaking weakly.

Washing his hands with the strawberry soap his sisters insisted they had to buy at the store; Ichigo gazed up at himself in the mirror. He looked horrid, despite the much needed amount of sleep he had gotten, dark bags hung loosely under his eyes. His skin was a pale like green color and sickly looking. His eyes looked dead. He looked dead.

Ichigo stumbled back to his rooms, nearly falling over twice mind you, and used the wall for support. But upon entering his room, he noticed something very wrong with his room. His window, it was open, the curtains blowing gently in the wind.

Ichigo froze and notice something lying on his bed, he limped forward easily, there was a note, and a large blue rose. Ichigo hesitantly picked up the note and read it.

_You should really lock your windows kitten, don't want the big bad wolf to get you so easily now do ya? You're so weak and frail and already sticking your nose into it, how sweet of you to think of me so deeply._

Ichigo dropped it to the floor in disgust, he crawled up on his bed and leaned out the window, looking for the man he knew was out there somewhere. His eyes trailed along the streets, looking at the faces of every, looking for that blue set of hair.

"Boo!"

Ichigo almost screamed, he had opened his mouth but a large hand quickly covered his gaping mouth and pulled him back inside, closing the window once the orangets head was in the house safely. The blue haired man tossed his head back and laughed loudly, nearly falling back on the bed.

"W-what are you doing" Ichigo stammered, crawling back until his back was pressed firmly against his wall.

"Just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing without me near and my, my I am thoroughly depressed with what I have found!" Grimmjow grinned animalistic ally.

"J-just leave me alone!" Ichigo yelped out, shaking at the sight of the man, he felt better though near him, he could state why though, the man again look ravishing.

"You have a dead look, so weak you look like you could snap in-between my fingers…but you would like that wouldn't you Ichigo?" the Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo covered his ears and shook his head furiously, it pounded to no extent. He glanced over to his open door and made a dash only to collide with a heavily built body.

"You want me to touch you don't you? But you're scared." The man stated knowingly, his hands ghosting over Ichigo's warm cheeks, Ichigo gasped and leaned into the cold touch.

"S-stop" Ichigo begged, his legs buckling and he fell to his knees, Grimmjow bent down by his knees and held Ichigo's face in his hands.

"Why are you scared Ichigo?" his name rolled off of the vampire tongue so smoothly, Ichigo moaned silently.

"V-vampire" he managed out through the heated moment. Grimmjow's grin grew bigger and his thumb dusted over Ichigo's eye lid.

"Yes, but you can call me Grimmjow" Grimmjow told him "No why are you scared, do you think I'm going to kill you? Rape you? I could do all of those things right now, I could claim you forever you know"

"S-s-stop" Ichigo pleaded with stuttered words and on deaf ears, looking away, not wanting to get enchanted by those azure eyes.

"There are so many walking around you right now Ichigo, you don't seem so scared with them, why so with me? Is it because I have control over you? Is it because you don't know why but you just want to latch yourself onto me, is it because I make you a puddle mess of goo when I touch you?" Grimmjow continued.

"Stop!" Ichigo screamed, pushing at Grimmjow, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and forced the younger one to look into his eyes.

"No, I won't, you're mine Ichigo Kurosaki" Grimmjow stated, pressing his dead lips onto Ichigo plump pinks ones, electricity shot through Ichigo, he moaned deeply as he felt pleasure sky rocket up his back. What was this feeling? The man had only kissed him. He had already fallen so deeply into the monsters trap.

And then just like that, the touch was gone and Ichigo wanted more, he hated himself but he couldn't help it, he wanted more of the man in front of him. It was completely irrational and unexplainable but then again what wasn't in this world?

Grimmjow smirked in victory and stood back up, seemingly heading for the window.

"Don't go" Ichigo felt the words tumble out of his mouth, but was it really him? His mind screamed no but everything else ached for the man, needed him. Grimmjow grinned and picked and the blue rose he had picked for the strawberry and handed it sweetly to him.

"Don't worry, we will meet again. You know where, today's your last day with the living, everything you have, everything you know, everything you ever loved will be left behind. Do you understand that?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded dumbly, his mind a haze. "You know where to come too Ichigo, have fun with them, laugh, but don't say a word about me, don't give a goodbye, or I will be forced to kill them, it's the rules"

And with that the blue haired vampire vanished, Ichigo curled up on him as reality came back into place. Today was his last day with his friends, with his family, and with his life, because if he didn't go tonight, he didn't know how he knew but something told him it would mean a very horrible thing would happen, more than he could handle. He had no choice but to go to Grimmjow.

**~XXX~**

**READ THIS: Some of you are probably wondering why the hell Grimmjow is up and about in the middle of the day. In due time my readers, meaning, don't give me shit for it I know what I'm typing it will be explained in the next chapter in one of my views of vampires. No not any sun lotion or rings of magic. C: So review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for uber long wait for an update, I had to go and pay and download Microsoft 2010, and I lost the first edition of the chapter. So I had to hurry and re-do it. I'm not gonna lie, I hate the way this chapter came out, but I'm not gonna re try it again, so here it is. I promise the next chapter will be better~**

**XXX**

He paced around the room, reality slapping him in the face like a bitch. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop what was happening, if he even tried he was sure that Grimmjow would harm someone close to him. He felt so weak, so helpless, all his life he had a decision, a choice, and now it was all being ripped away from him.

There wouldn't be any getting up in the morning to the smell of Yuzu's bacon or pancakes. There wouldn't be any rants from Yoruichi about why you should always study before tests. There wouldn't be Renji to joke and make him laugh at the stupidest things. There wouldn't be Ishida to be a prick and know it all. There wouldn't be Rukia to midget around and put people in their place. There wouldn't be Chad to just be there. There wouldn't be Orihime to brighten his day with a smile. There would only be himself.

It was against his will, Grimmjow was stronger, and Grimmjow could kill all of his friends and get away with it. There was nothing he could; he had to go with the blue haired vampire. It was horrible, a horrible way to disappear, a horrible life set out for him, so why did he want to go with the man so much?

Ichigo gripped at the blue rose tightly, blood trickled from the palm of his hand and dripped to the floor, mixing with the tears that fell from his sorrow filled eyes.

~XXX~

"Never knew ya had it in ya Grimmy!" a very tall, slinky man cackled, smiling a piano tooth smile. Grimmjow scowled and flipped the taller man off, walking past him in agitation "D'aaaaaw whats the matter, didja little human go and reject ya?"

"None of yer damn business" Grimmjow grumbled heading for the large staircase in the poorly lit room.

"Well Ichigo didn't really like things being forced upon him" Shiro smirked.

"Oh no he enjoyed it, in fact he even asked me not leave, but unfortunately I haven't slept in a while so I'm going to go take a nap for the big shebang tonight" Grimmjow snorted, giving a large smile before ascending up the stairs. Shiro snarled and went to go after the man but a hand gripped at his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Mah mah calm down Shiro, think of the bright side, the silver lining, you'll get to be reunited with yer brother!" a fox like man said, his silver hair shading his face lightly.

"I'de rather not drag him into this hell of a life" Shiro growled back, jerking away from the man and walking off.

"Give him time Gin, I'm sure he will come around once his brother gets here" Harribel, a blonde haired vampire with an enormous bust suggested with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"I suppose your right" Gin replied with a sly smile, he cracked his eyes blue orbs flashing "So what do you think his brother is like? If he is fated with someone as brute as Grimmjow then he must be quite the monster"

"Tck if he is anything like Shiro then he will only be another pain in my ass" Nnoitra, the slinky man, said, brushing his long black bangs out of his face. Gin chuckled lightly and sauntered off after his lover.

~XXX~

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the small key chain charm his father had tossed to him. They were in the clinic, his father had just finished cleaning and wrapping up Ichigo's hand.

"It's a lucky charm, your mother had given it to me way back in the day. Right now it seems like you need it more than I do, just don't lose it" Isshin answered, a small smile tugging at his lips at the memory of his wife.

"T-thanks" Ichigo stuttered, fiddling with the small trinket.

"What's wrong?" Isshin questioned, quirking an brow eyebrow at his son's odd behavior.

"Nothing, just thinking" Ichigo said examining his now bandaged hand in disgust.

"You know Ichigo….I'm always here for you" Isshin started, gazing down at the floor gloomy. Ichigo swallowed around the lump building in his throat and looked back at his father. His dad had always kept his distance, letting Shiro or his mother deal with him, he never could have 'connected' with his son, but now Ichigo was one of the only things he had left, everyone disappearing from his life so suddenly. He just couldn't lose Ichigo.

"I-I know dad, e-everything is fine r-really…" Ichigo reassured, trying his best at a smile.

"It's not fine!" Isshin broke out; he glared up at Ichigo "You're not fine! Quit saying that! Quit bearing along with everything, you're just a teenager; you can't handle all of this Ichigo! Quit pretending it's alright, I'm you father for fucks sake! Quit pushing me away like I'm some piece of trash!"

"D-dad everything is ok I just had a moment…really" Ichigo tried again, Isshin scowled and raised his hand before bringing it back across his son's face. Ichigo felt red hot pain scorch through his cheek, he raised his good hand to the red skin and rubbed at it, staring at his father in bewilderment.

"You come to me after blacking out in a storm, a storm for the whole night, with aq bloodied hand, blood caked around it, asking for me to patch you up, saying everything is fine? I'm your god damn father! Do you think after living with you for your whole life that I can't tell when my own damn son is lying to me?" Isshin ranted, a scowl bigger than Ichigo across his face.

"S-sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry" Ichigo muttered, he gazed down at the tiled floor , he didn't have to raise his hand further to know tears were beginning to spill from his eyes. Hurt flashed across Isshin's face, he gripped Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him against his chest tightly, enveloping his son in a hug.

Ichigo buried his face in his father's shirt and let loose, racketing sobs erupted from him as a mixture of tears and snot dripped on Isshin. Isshin held his son close to him, not minding the mess collecting on his shirt and rocked back and forth.

"I'm so sorry…" Ichigo kept repeating it over and over, as if trying to make up for it all.

"It's ok Ichigo, calm down" Isshin cooed, trying his best at calming his son down. They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, Ichigo's body huddled against Isshin's as they sat on the tiled floor of the clinic's room.

"M sorry" Ichigo repeated rubbing his nose against his father shirt and backing off, rubbing at his eyes with his arm.

"I'm sorry I hit you…" Ishhin apologized releasing his son from his grip and pulling at his shirt in distaste.

"G-gomen" Ichigo laughed.

"It's not funny!" Isshin laughed, punching Ichigo lightly in his shoulder "Ya hungry?"

"No" Ichigo's stomach growled loudly "Okay yeah…"

~XXX~

"Tck fucking goddamn bastard" Shiro growled, kicking harshly at a stone nearby, it went flying from the impact and thudded against a nearby tree.

"Mah mah what did that tree do to you?" Gin grinned coming up beside Shiro.

"Why the hell does it have to be Ichigo?" Shiro asked ignoring the question "Why can't Aizen just tell that bastard to back off and go fuck one of his whores"

"Y'know Aizen, he wouldn't get off my ass cause ah you, once an ass always an ass" Gin replied, stuffing his hands in his jeans.

"He is just gonna use him! He is an asshole; we all know that, almost everyone here is an asshole!" Shiro said, kicking another rock.

"Well that's not fer us to get involved in, it's not are decision and you know it"

"The least you could do is try to calm me down ya asshole"

"You know I ain't like that Shi"

"Tck, dick"

"Love you too"

~XXX~

Anybody, anybody could be one of them. Ichigo glanced around frantically as he walked beside his father. Face after face, man after man, woman after woman. Anybody could be one, he couldn't trust them, and they all could be one of them.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Y-yeah just a lot of people here" Ichigo lied.

"Suddenly Closter phobic?" Ishida inquired, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Meh he spent a whole night out in a storm, I'd be pretty freaked out too ya know" Renji laughed "So whats the occasion, ya usually hate the skating rink"

"Just kinda felt like skating, Yuzu and Karin should be there" Ichigo said, walking with his friends to the large newly opened rink.

"This is so sweet of you Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime giggled, walking with a slight bounce to her step.

"It's the least I could do before-" Ichigo cut himself off, and shook his head, remembering Grimmjow's warning.

"Before?" Ishida narrowed his eyes at Ichigo in question.

"Before winter break, it's so close and me and my dad are planning on taking Yuzu and Karin to the mountains for a small vacation" Ichigo rushed out, too fast, Ishida stared out Ichigo quizzically.

"I'm so glad that you're doing this for us Ichigo!" Orihime chided "We haven't hung out since….since Shiro left"

"Yeah" Ichigo sighed.

"Ichi-nii! Over here!" Yuzu yelled, holding onto her elder sisters arm for support as she attempted to skate over to her elder brother. Ichigo grinned and kicked off his shoes at the table him and his father had pre-ordered. It was going to be a good day, it had to be, he had to make it last. And it was. They skated till dusk fell, till the stars came out. They all laughed when Isshin feel multiple times. They helped each other out and had fun. It was a day full of laughter, full of smiles and a day to remember. Ichigo wanted them to remember this day; it was after all, their last day with him.

And now here he was, in his bed facing the ceiling. He was still fully dressed, his hair a mess as it always was and his nose pink from how cold it had been. He had laid there waiting for everyone to fall asleep, he had to go. It wasn't a choice or anything like that; he had no choice in this matter. It was either go, or be token and risk your friends getting hurt.

Ichigo slipped out of his room with ease and headed for the front door, he gripped the charm his father had given him in his hand and headed out into the brisk winter night. But a voice startled him.

"Kurosaki-kun" , Ichigo nearly screamed out, he turned to the person and his eyes growing wide.

"Orihime, w-what are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered.

"Ah! I didn't mean to scare you but… you seemed really sad today and you haven't visited Shiro's spot yet… so I knew you would come out and, and, are you leaving?" Orihime rushed out. No secret that she had always liked Ichigo, anybody could tell by the way she gazed at him. Ichigo felt guilt burrow inside his stomach as her eyes shined with tears threatening to spill. But he couldn't let her get hurt, he wouldn't allow it.

"Leaving where to?" Ichigo laughed bitterly, his mouth burned with the utter shit he spewed from it, like acid.

"Oh its just that early felt more like a goodbye than anything, and Ishida-kun was so worried too, so I- Ah! Well I guess since I was wrong, I'll just go! I feel so stupid now!" Orihime laughed, but Ichigo could tell she was worried. She turned to leave but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Wait…Orihime" Ichigo found himself saying.

"Y-yes K-kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stuttered a blush creeping upon her face.

"I didn't mean to worry you, and I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered pulling her into a deep hug.

"Its ok Kurosaki-kun, theres nothing to be sorry about!" Orhime replied hugging him back softly.

Ichigo pulled back and gazed into her eyes softly, she was so worried, it was the last time he would see her. She had stayed out in the cold waiting for him, for him. Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against her sweetly. It was a cold bitter kiss, it burned Ichigo to be doing such a thing with her, his body involuntarily jerked away from the beaming red orange head.

"I-I'm sorry..I can't …..i-I have somewhere to be" the words tumbled out of his mouth like fire, and they hit Orihime like ice, her face consorted in hurt. It hurt him but he felt his body moving on a will of its own, moving towards the place. He couldn't control it, he couldn't help it. It hurt to touch someone else. He needed _his_ touch.

He was standing there, a dark scowl on his face as Ichigo approached him. Ichigo fell to his knees by Grimmjows feet, panting heavily and his face consorted in pain.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rape and kill the bitch in front of you" Grimmjow growled dryly "And it better be a damn good reason"

"I did it so she could remember me" Ichigo scowled, glaring up at Grimmjow in hate.

"Awww whats with the look kitten, ya miss me?" Grimmjow snickered.

"S-shut up… I did what you wanted now make it stop" Ichigo pleaded, gripping lightly at his chest where the throbbing pain pounded. Grimmjow growled lowly and deeply in his throat.

"Don't tell me what to do human, it might be the last thing _you_ do" Grimmjow warned.

"P-please" Ichigo pleaded once more, his skin heated and bubbling for just one touch by the blue haired vampire.

"Since you asked nicely" Grimmjow muttered, leaning down and tracing Ichigo's warm cheeks with his cold hand. Ichigo leaned into the touch and inhaled deeply, the scent of roses filling his senses.

"Hmmmm as much as I would love to stand here and watch you loll around at my hands, we have to get back Lord Aizen will worry if I don't come home soon" Grimmjow stated.

"Mmm too tired to move" Ichigo groaned, sleep trying to take over him.

"Tck damn humans" Grimmjow said under his breath as he lifted the surprised Ichigo from the ground bridal style "just close yer damn eyes and if you start snoring I'm dropping yer ass got it?"

"Mhm" Ichigo moaned, snuggling against Grimmjow's chest as his presence seemed to wrap a warm tight blanket over his body, it felt so good but it was wrong.

~XXX~

Grimmjow was far beyond annoyed; he had a warm pulsing thing pressed up against his chest snoring as loud as it fucking could, not to mention that he was going to have to introduce the thing to his 'family'.

Grimmjow frowned and settled down on the cement covered ground, he trudged up slowly to the large mansion doors, one of Aizen's ghouls bowing and opening the doors for him. He scowled and hissed at them through his teeth.

"Must you be so rude to them?" Aizen inquired, staring at the human in his arms curiously.

"They are dumb ass robots that do your biding at te click of a finger, I have every right to be as rude to them as I can" Grimmjow remarked, dumping Ichigo's sleeping body on the floor in distaste. Ichigo woke as soon as his head thudded, none to gently, against the perfectly waxed floor.

"Asshole!" Ichigo scowled, glowering at Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned animalistically and laughed loudly.

"My, my what a charmer" Aizen joked, or tried. Ichigo flushed crimson and turned at the new voice, many pairs of eyes meeting his honey brown ones.

"W-what" Ichigo stuttered scooting back and away from the curios eyes.

"Welcome Kurosaki Ichigo to my family" Aizen greeted with a small smile. Ichigo glanced around and back up at the brown haired leader.

"Pretty fucked up family" Ichigo choked out. Aizen narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"You need to learn to watch that mouth of yours boy, not even five minutes here and you've already set a lovely example" Aizen said sourly.

"Not like I want to be here by choice" Ichigo retorted, ignoring the scowls pointed at him.

"Mah mah can't we all just get along with him?" Gin grinned holding out a hand to Ichigo. Ichigo eyed the hand warily but took it and let the silver haired man help him up.

"Who'er you" Ichigo asked cautiously, Gin held his hands up in the air innocently in response.

"Leave em alone Gin" Grimmjow snarled grabbing Ichigo's shoulder and jerking him back by his side.

"Jeez, touchy so soon?" Gin smirked.

"Shut up, Ichigo we are leaving" Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo dumbly followed, too tired to care, he felt like he had to follow everything Grimmjow would say top him. It was stupid really, but he couldn't help it, he had to.

"What the hell, hes like some kind of dog!" Shiro yelled flailing his arms at Gin dramatically.

"You were like that too ya know. You used to be all 'Gin Sama~!' I miss it when ya were like that, when I could scare ya" Gin smirked at the memory.

"tck" Shiro blushed softly.

"Bleck" Nnoitra frowned.

**XXX**

**I appreciate all the follows~ **


End file.
